


Teaching A Lesson

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I wonder if you could write a Derek/Lydia one where Derek roughly fucks Lydia in public and people approach them and have a touch or a squeeze or a slap here and there? Like they do it for the whole day and by the end Lydia's crying from the overstimulation and the humiliation but it's so good and she's begging for Derek to stop and keep going at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching A Lesson

Derek glared as he watched Lydia being all over Aiden. The newly-turned Omega flirting with the Banshee, acting like he'd never killed anyone, that he'd never been responsible for the death of Derek's pack members - it made him sick, and made him feel nothing but rage every time he looked at Lydia. The twins were bad news, and yet she still seemed attracted to them. Attracted to the danger, to not knowing what could happen next. Though she'd never admit it, Derek could see it. See how she liked people watching them together, would make out with him when she knew there were eyes on them, showing off her relationship every chance she got.

She was an exhibitionist. And if that was what Lydia liked, then Derek would show her just how bad he himself could be. And hopefully, at the same, use her to the point that Aiden would never want to go anywhere near her.

Pulling up at her house one morning, Derek knocked, grabbing her arm as she answered the door.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?!" She snapped, pulling her arm away.

"Get in the car. Now. We're going somewhere." He explained, his voice hollow, and though Lydia questioned what Derek was doing, she followed, regardless, not seeing him as a threat.

Soon, they pulled up on the edge of the woods. A busy road on the edge of town, where most traffic coming to and from Beacon Hills had to pass. Lydia raised her eyebrows, and folded her arms.

"Now are you going to tell me what you want?"

"What I want, Lydia, is you, and what you're going to want? Is me. Over and over again."

"Excuse me?!" Lydia snapped, but Derek didn't answer, grabbing her and holding her against a tree, binding her body tightly. Her feet just about touched the ground, but her arms were bound to her sides, and she struggled. "What the fuck, Derek?! Are you possessed again?!"

"You're trying to tell me you don't like bad boys like Aiden? That you don't like people watching you?" Derek leant into her, slipping a finger into her pussy, and smirked. "You're already getting wet from this. Being tied up. Helpless. Everyone being able to see you."

"Derek..."

"You can't even deny it." Derek removed his fingers, holding them in front of Lydia's face, letting her see how soaked they were. "You're wet and ready for me already." Lydia looked away, gasping as Derek pushed his pants off, stepping out of them, and shoved his cock into her pussy. Lydia wanted her arms to be free, both to strangle Derek, and pull him closer, but she couldn't deny the pleasure that was coarsing through her. She thought Derek was hot, sure, but it was never someone she'd considered making moves on, thinking they'd fail - she was quickly regretting not trying sooner.

"Harder, Derek, Har--" Lydia paused as a car horn honked, her eyes shooting open to see a truck driver leaning out the window, applauding.

"Good show, slut!" He heckled, Lydia's cheeks burning bright red, but the attention sent heat through her body, directly to her pussy, pushing her closer to her orgasm. Derek chuckled into her throat, sucking on it.

"You like those pervs watching, don't you?"

"Fuck you." Spat Lydia, her orgasm so close that her legs were shaking. "I... don't, I just..."

"Cum." Derek whispered into her ear, watching as Lydia's body tensed up, and she bit her lip hard, trying to resist from crying out from the pleasure. Derek grunted, not having reached his climax yet, but he kept moving in her, his hands holding onto her hips.

"You've... proved your point... Just stop now." Lydia panted, her sensitive clit still pulsing, even as she was worked up to another orgasm. Drivers continued to slow down as they past the two of them, some stopping altogether for a few minutes, and one or two cheering as Derek grunted, coming inside of Lydia. But still, he didn't pull out, and didn't answer her.

"Derek..." Lydia groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"You're enjoying this, I can tell." Panted Derek, not prepared to finish any time soon. He heard footsteps approaching them, crunching through the fallen leaves and twigs, before a man stopped next to the pair of them.

"We couldn't help but see..." He began, looking between the two. "And I was just wondering... how much to... have some fun?"

"Do whatever you want to her. She'll let you do it for free." Derek said, before Lydia had a chance to interrupt, keeping his thrusts going, Lydia screaming into her second orgasm.

Hesitant at first, the man reached out to run a hand down her chest and across her stomach, watching the redhead shudder under his touch. Growing more confident, he began slapping her ass, Derek moving his hands away to give the man a better aim.

"Derek..." Lydia groaned, feeling light-headed as she felt Derek come inside her again being sure to fill her completely. Cum began to leak down her legs, and the man stroked the skin, collecting the cum up on his finger, and pressing the digit into Lydia's mouth, watching as she closed her eyes and sucked, moaning softly, her sounds getting more urgent as she hit another climax, her body unsure of just how many more she could take.

Soon, the man grew bored, and left Derek and Lydia to it. Derek kissed Lydia's roughly, continuing his thrusts into her, tears streaming down Lydia's face.

"Derek please... I can't..."

"Werewolf stamina will keep me going for a few hours yet, Lydia... You want me to stop?"

"I-I don't know..." She sobbed, looking him in the eyes. She was so sensitive, trying to stop herself from coming with every thrust, but at the same time, it felt wonderful. Being so full, being so used... There was something liberating in it. "D-don't... don't stop..." She watched as a car pulled over, a couple getting out, and the husband explained he wanted to see his wife play with Lydia while he masturbated, and Derek nodded, allowing it. 

The woman kissed Lydia, before beginning to move her lips down her body, ghosting over her nipples before she moved further down, reaching her pussy where Derek was still thrusting. He slowed down to let the woman's tongue explore, eventually sucking softly on Lydia's clit, who cried out from the sensitivity, coming into the woman's mouth, before she pulled away and the thrusts continued.

"Hold still, slut..." The man said, aiming his erection at Lydia's body, spraying cum all over her. After that, he zipped his pants back up, and he and his wife left, with no other word.

"You like being used, Lydia? As just some stranger's cum dump?" Growled Derek, rubbing the cum into her body.

"Y-yes... I liked it..." She admitted, just wanting Derek to keep thrusting into her. She couldn't be sure how many hours they'd been doing this, but she was unsure of how much more her body could take.

Hearing some sirens a few minutes later, Lydia panicked as a police car pulled up, Deputy Parrish climbing out, and looking at them, frowning, before he approached the pair.

"We've had reports of indecent behavior... I'm going to assume it was the two of you. Car pile-ups as well. I'm going to have to ask you to stop, or I'll have to take you down to the station."

"N-no... We're sorry! Please don't arrest me!" Lydia panicked, trying to struggle against the binds, but Derek carried on.

"We'll stop, I promise. But perhaps you'd like to try her out for yourself?" Derek looked at Parrish, seeing how his eyes roamed over Lydia's body.

"That would... be... improper of me."

"Please..." Lydia moaned suddenly, her body tensing as she hit another orgasm. Parrish glanced around, seeing no cars were currently on the road, and quickly nodded.

Derek released the binds from around the tree, lying Lydia on the ground slowly, knowing her legs wouldn't allow her to move herself. He pressed his body back over hers, thrusting into her more intently from this new angle, and glanced over to see Parrish pulling his cock from his pants, rubbing the head of it over Lydia's mouth, who soon opened wide to take it, Parrish thrusting as Lydia was too tired to.

"She likes being used... Being on display..." Derek explained, coming himself once more. He was starting to tire himself, so he could only imagine how Lydia felt. To her credit, she was at least still conscious, and Derek thrusted slowly, watching as Parrish grunted, pulling out of her mouth, spraying his cum all over her. It was a large load, Derek wondering if it'd been a while since he'd been with a woman, but he stayed silent, watching as Lydia writhed on the ground, her eyes half closed. Awkwardly, Parrish quickly redressed himself, reminded them they needed to leave soon, and left.

"Derek... Keep... going, please, I need... more." Lydia panted, her eyes unfocused, fixated on the pleasure.

"Just a little longer, slut. Don't want you passing out on me." He felt Lydia tightening around him, screaming out another orgasm, one that was so intense it forced his last out of him, and at last, he slumped across Lydia's body, panting hard. 

Withdrawing from inside her, Derek could see how her hole gaped open, red and sore from the constant assault, her arms and legs shaking, and Derek knew she'd be unable to walk by herself.

"Didn't think you'd stop. Didn't... want you to stop." Lydia admitted, her eyes closed. "I shouldn't have liked that so much."

"It's okay to let go. To give in to what you want." Derek shrugged, scooping her up in his arms, carrying her to the car. He'd considered tying her up and leaving her there over night, just to see what would happen, but that wasn't what Lydia needed right now. "And you were very, very good for me, Lydia, I'm sorry I had to do it, but you had to learn. Now I'm gonna get you a hot bath, some takeout, then let you nap. Okay?"

Lydia was like a ragdoll in Derek's arms, but she nodded, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Once she recovered, maybe they could plan for this to be a regular thing.


End file.
